Sehun Iri?
by DarKid Yehet
Summary: Cerita tentang Sehun yang iri pada Kai, kenapa? yang mau tau, baca aja yuk ! ini KaiHun Guys :D


Tittle : Sehun Iri?

Pair : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kecuali cerita ini, asli dari otak saya walau pasaran -_-

Warning : Fic ini berisi tentang semua kesotoyan Chi :P, Typo(s), banyak kata yang gak ke edit karna lagi males ngedit :D

Rate : T

NB : Terinspirasi dari Sehun yang selalu dapet bagian Nyanyi sedikit -_-

..

Suatu pagi di Dorm Exo

"Aish, menyebalkan. Tidak adil!"

Gerutu Sehun, sang _magnae_ Exo itu sambil memajukan bibirnya. Sehun sedang kesal, kenapa? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Sehun baru saja mendengarkan lagu-lagu milik mereka. Dari album _Mama, XOXO, _sampai_ Overdose_. Lalu apa yang membuatnya kesal?

Flash back beberapa menit yang lau

Hari ini EXO sedang mendapatkan jatah libur selama 2 hari. Yah, walaupun sebentar tapi itu merupakan rejeki untuk mereka yang harus digunakan sebaik mungkin. Ayolah, mereka kan populer, jarang-jarang mereka dapat libur seperti ini.

"Aku bosan," Sehun datang dari kamarnya lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa. "Apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" Sehun berpikir sambil menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aha, lebih baik aku mendengarkan lagu-lagu EXO saja." Sehun mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke udara dan tersenyum cerah saat ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, ck kekanakan sekali.

Sehun beranjak dari sofanya lalu pergi menuju kamar untuk mengambil MP3 Setnya, tak lama ia pun kembali lalu duduk lagi di sofa yang sama. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kemana member yang lain? Entah, aku pun tak tahu -_-

"Mulai dari mana ya?" ya Tuhan, Sehun. Kau ini rempong sekali -_-

"Ah, MAMA."

Skip Time

"Apa ini?" teriak Sehun heboh hingga Suho yang tadinya anteng-anteng saja membaca buku merasa terganggu lalu menghampiri Sehun.

"Oh Sehun. Ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi ku perhatikan kau ini ribet sendiri."

"_Hyung_, ini benar-benar tidak adil?" jawab Sehun tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Suho sehingga membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"_Hyung_, apa suaraku sangat buruk?" jawab Sehun tak nyambung lagi -_-

"Maksudmu?" Suho mengernyit lagi,

"_Hyung_, mengapa kau hanya menjawabku dengan 'Maksudmu, Maksudmu' terus?"

"Maksudmu?" Suho Blank.

"_HYUNG_!" teriak Sehun kesal.

"Ah iya," Sepertinya Suho baru sadar, "Habisnya kau juga menjawabku dengan tidak nyambung." Jawab Suho cuek."Bisa kau ulang lagi pertanyaanmu tadi Sehun?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang tadi."

"Yang tadi yang mana?"

"Ish, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menghela napas, "Huft, iya _Hyung_. Apakah suaraku sangat buruk?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja, _Hyung_!" Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan badan Suho kedepan dan kebelakang, membuat kepala Suho pening.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Hentikan itu, pusing."

Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya pada Suho. "Kalau boleh jujur, tidak buruk juga. Suaramu lumayan bagus, eum di lagu _Baby_?"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Suho.

"Kau belum menjawabku Sehun."

Sehun menghela napasnya pelan, "Kalau begitu, kenapa bagian ku saat menyanyi sangat sedikit _Hyung?"_ Sehun mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. Suho diam, ia hanya ingin mendengarkan Sehun untuk saat ini.

"Yang lain selalu mendapatkan part menyanyi yang lumayan banyak. Apa lagi di lagu The First Snow, aku hampir tak mendapat bagian. Kai saja yang Lead Dance bisa mendapat part yang banyak, Chanyeol Hyung juga banyak mendapat bagian. Ugh, aku juga kan ingin menyanyi." Sehun masih mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Suho harus menahan godaan di depannya.

'Sadar Suho, Sehun itu milik Kai' nasehat Suho dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

"Um, mungkin belum saatnya, Sehunna." Jawab Suho sebar tersenyum dan mengusap surai coklat Sehun.

"Aish, menyebalkan. Tidak adil!"

Flasback End

Itulah yang terjadi dengan Sehun.

"Sst, jangan seperti ini. Kau kan sudah dewasa, sudah 21 tahun. Kenapa sikap kekanakanmu masih keluar, huh?"

"Hyung, Hyung tidak mengerti bagaimana posisiku." Sehun melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menegakkan tubuhnya namun masih dalam posisi duduk, menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal saat ini. Benar-benar kesal.

"Hyung mengerti. Tapi ingat, kau kan sudah menempati posisi Lead Dance bersama Kai."

"Tapi apa Hyung tidak pernah lihat. Setiap koreografi di lagu kita, entah di awal lagu atau akhir lagu, terkadang aku ditempatkan dibelakang. Aku kan kesal Hyung." Sehun makin cemberut dan itu membuat Suho kebingungan.

Kenapa maknaenya ini begitu ngeyel sekaligus menggemaskan? Ia kan jadi bingung harus ngapain.

"Aku jadi iri pada Kai, dia selalu mendapat banyak peran disetiap pertunjukan kita." Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sendu, membuat Suho menjadi tidak tega, apalagi ditambah dengan warna wajah Sehun yang berubah menjadi merah muda. Seperti menahan tangis?

"Hey, apa maksudmu?" tiba-tiba Kai muncul dari belakang, membuat Suho terutama Sehu n terlonjak.

"K-Kai," Sehun jadi mendadak gagap.

'Gawat, apa Kai mendengar semuanya? Bagaimana ini?' racau Sehun dalam hati.

"Umm, Sehun, Kai. sepertinya aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa."

"Yakk! Hyung, kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi!"

Suho hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun tanpa mempedulikan teriakannya.

"Dasar leader tak bertanggung jawab." Cicit Sehun sangat pelan,

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Apa? Tidak!"

Sungguh, saat ini Sehun benar-benar gugup dan sedikit, takut. Ia takut Kai mendengar pernyataannya dan jadi tersinggung. Sehun tak mau menyakiti kekasihnya itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang harus kau jelaskan disini, Oh Sehun!"

Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi membuat bulu kuduk sehun meremang.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu."

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan. Apa benar yang tadi kau katakan pada Suho Hyung bahwa kau iri padaku?"

Kai perlahan berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu duduk disampingnya, tempat yang tadi diduduki oleh Suho.

Sehun menghela napasnya pelan, "Itu benar, Kai." Sehun menunduk. Ia tak mampu menatap iris tajam milik Kai.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun diam. Tangan Kai mulai menggapai bahu Sehun lalu mebalikan badan Sehun agar mengahadapnya, "Oh Sehun, tatap aku! Kenapa?" tanya Kai dengan nada yang tegas.

Sehun akhirnya mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kai, "Karena kau selalu medapat peran yang banyak dalam grup kita." Jawab Sehun dengan suara yang lantang dan membuat Kai sedikit tertegun namun bisa ia sembunyikan. Kai melepas pegangannya pada bahu Sehun.

"Oh, hanya itu."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hanya itu kau bilang? Apa tak ada kalimat lain selain 'Hanya itu', Tuan Kim?" Sehun jadi naik pitam. Ia kesal dengan respon Kai yang tak sesuai keinginannya. Sebenarnya, Sehun juga bingung keinginannya seperti apa? :-/

"Lalu aku harus bereaksi seperti apa? Hey, dengarkan aku baik-baik ya, apa yang ku lakukan selama ini karena perintah dari sutradara dan staff lainnya. Aku tak pernah meminta pada siapapun agar aku memainkan peran."

Sehun terdiam, benar juga, tapi~~

"Tapi, Kai,"

"Apalagi, Hmm?"

"Apa aku memang tak pantas untuk mendapatkan peran? Setidaknya dalam bernyanyi."

Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang melas, membuat Kai menjadi tak tega melihat sang Kekasih yang seperti ini.

"Kau dan Chanyeol Hyung saja bisa dapat part menyanyi yang lumayan banyak, tapi kenapa aku tidak. Selalu aku yang dapat bagian paling sedikit." Sehun menunduk, bahunya bergetar.

Ya Tuhan, apa Sehun benar-benar sedih ya selama ini karena ia selalu mendapat bagian yang sedikit dalam bernyanyi.

Kai menarik Sehun pelan dan menempatkannya dalam pelukannya.

"Sst, jangan bicara seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menangis kan." Kai mengusap surai Sehun dengan lembut, mebuat Sehun merasa nyaman.

"Mungkin memang belum saatnya kau mendapat bagian itu, Sayang. Kau harus sabar."

"Sabar sampai kapan lagi? Ini sudah 2 tahun perjalanan kita."

Kai tak menjawab, karena ia bingung harus memberikan jawab yang seperti apa pada kekasih nya yang keras kepala ini. Bayi EXO yang satu ini benar-benar sensitif.

"Kai, sebenarnya aku juga ingin bermain drama. Tapi sudah keduluan oleh Suho Hyung, Kyungsoo Hyung, dan Luhan Hyung. Apa aku kurang mempesona ya?"

Kai terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, benar-benar banyak maunya Sehun ini.

"Kau ini, kenapa banyak sekali keinginanmu. Satu-satulah."

Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya (lagi), Kai sudah terbiasa akan hal ini, -Sehun, Kesal, Manyun-

Sehun mendorong kesal tubuh Kai dan menarik diri dari pelukannya sehingga membuat pelukan Kai dan Sehun terlepas. "Ish kau ini menyebalkan, Kim. Tak pernah memeberiku solusi."

Kai menghela napas,

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku lagi," Kai menarik Sehun lagi untuk dipeluk, "Kau tidak boleh iri pada siapapun, Sehun. Kau tau kan kalau iri itu tidak baik. Tanda orang tak mampu."

Mendengar pernyataan kai membuat Sehun benar-benar marah. Apa Kai bermaksud mengatakan Sehun orang miskin? Sehun mencoba melepaskan diri lagi dari Kai namun Kai menahannya sehingga membuat usaha Sehun gagal.

"Hey, dengarkan aku dulu, jangan langsung marah." Kai mencoba sabar, ia tak ingin kelepasan yang nantinya akan berakhir dengan ia yang membentak Sehun. Kai tak mau itu terjadi.

"Kau tak boleh iri pada siapapun, tarutama dengan aku dan Hyung-Hyung yang lain. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, mungkin ini belum saatnya untukmu menunjukkan seluruh kemampuanmu. Aku yakin, jika kau sudah benar-benar bisa melakukannya, kau pasti akan dapat peran dan melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Dan untuk mendapat itu semua kau harus menunggu Sehun." Sehun terdiam dalam pelukannya berusaha untuk menyimak Kai,

"Coba kau lihat Suho Hyung, ia sudah 7 tahun training dan baru debut dengan kita, kenapa? Karena mereka ingin mencari mana yang pantas untuk Suho Hyung. Begitupun dengan aku, dulu aku kira aku akan debut sebelum Taemin. Tapi nyatanya ia malah menjadi Sunbae ku dan aku adalah Hoobaenya. Aku sempat iri juga sebenarnya, padahal kita adalah sahabat. Tapi aku yakin, bahwa SM sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. SM tau mana yang pantas untuk kita. Coba kau bayangkan jika aku dan Suho Hyung berada dalam Grup SHINee? Cocok tidak?"

Sehun menerawang sebentar lalu tertawa sendiri dan menggeleng, "Tidak"

Sehun benar-benar ingin tertawa membayangkan Suho Hyung dan Kai berada dalam SHINee. Haha, tidak cocok dan menjadi aneh.

"Nahh sekarang kau jadi mengertikan?" Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun, Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

"Atau jika kau tidak ingin menunggu aku bisa mengatakan pada pelatih untuk memberikanmu part yang lebih banyak, bila perlu ambil bagianku."

"Jangan lakukakan itu, Kai!" Sehun memegang tangan Kai erat,

"Kenapa? Asal kau tau, aku tak butuh bagian menyanyi itu. Dengan menari saja kurasa itu cukup."

"Tidak, Jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu egois dan kekanak-kanakan. Ku rasa kau benar, aku harus menuggu waktu yang tepat. Mungkin jika aku terlalu memaksakan diri, hasilnya tak akan memuaskan."

Kai tersenyum, "Sungguh?" lalu mengusap surai coklat Sehun lagi.

"Iya," Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti, Sayang."

Masih dengan Kai yang mengusap Surai Sehun.

"Perlu kau ketahui, sebenarnya kau sudah mendapat peran dan tempat yang banyak , Sayang."

Sehun mengernyit, "Peran dan tempat yang banyak? Sejak kapan, kapan dan dimana?"

Tangan Kai beralih pada kedua tangan Sehun lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat namun lembut.

"Sejak dulu, setiap hari, dihatiku."

Blush ~~

Kai membuat Sehun merona dengan kalimatnya, namun yang membuatnya lebih merona adalah perlakuan Kai. Kai mencium tangan Sehun.

"K-Kai,," Ucap Sehun gugup, sungguh ia saat ni benar-benar malu. Kenapa Kai romantisnya tiba-tiba? Sehun kan tidak siap #Ciee, Sehun :D

"Kau harus menyadarinya Sehun, setiap saat setiap waktu bayanganmu selalu muncul dalam pikiranku. Caramu tertawa, tersenyum dan marah bagaikan sebuah nada dalam lagu, caramu berbicara bagaikan sebuah lirik dalam lagu, dan caramu menggerakkan tubuhmu bagaikan sebuah tarian dalam lagu dihatiku. Bagaimana? Apa kah peran itu belum cukup, huh? Kau ingin menambahnya lagi?"

"Kai, kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apakah yang kau katakan itu benar, atau kau sedang menggombaliku saja?" Sehun berbicara dengan malu-malu, buktinya setelah kai mengatakan itu Sehun langsung menundukkan wajahnya, asal kalian tau, wajah Sehun saat ini sangat merah karna malu.

"Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia Sehun-ie. Mungkin dengan begini bisa sedikit menghiburmu dan membuatmu melupakan perasaan iri mu itu. Dan apa yang tadi ku katakan itu tulus dari hatiku, tidak aku buat-buat. Percayalah!"

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku selalu mempercayaimu, Tuan Kim."

Mereka berdua perpelukan kembali, "Kai,"

"Ya?" Sahut Kai,

"Maafkan aku dan, terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah membuatku mengerti dan menjadi lebih tenang. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Kim Jongin ini ternyata memiliki sisi dewasa."

"Hey, sudah lah. Sebagai kekasih bukan kah kita harus saling menasehati dan saling mengerti. Mempunyai kekasih bukan hanya untuk menuntaskan napsu saja, kekasih bisa kita jadikan penasehat juga kan, walaupun terkadang keduanya memliki sifat yang sama."

"Hmm,," Gumam Sehun, Kai benar. Kai dan Sehun sebenarnya memiliki sifat yang sama-sama egois, tapi terkadang diantara mereka ada yang bisa menjadi lebih dewasa, seperti Kai saat ini.

"Sehun,"

"Ya,"

CHU~~

Tapat saat Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Kai, saat itu juga Kai mencium bibirnya. Tak ada lumatan, hanya saling menempel, lalu Kai melepaskan ciumannya itu.

Menatap wajah Sehun yang benar-benar manis, ditambah dengan rona merah disekitar wajahnya, bahkan kini sudah merambat hingga telinga. Kai terlalu banyak membuat Sehun Blushing hari ini.

"Saranghae, Odult."

"Nado Saranghae, Kkamjong."

Mereka berdua kembali terlarut dalam pelukan hangat dan suasana hening dalam dorm.

Ehh, tunggu. Bagaimana dengan member yang lain? Mereka kan biasanya usil.

BRUKK

"Aww, Yakk! Kau menginjak kakiku bodoh."

"Ish, sakit, kau menindih bokongku Kris."

"Yakk! Jangan menarik lenganku!

Oh, jadi ini yang mereka lakukan. Mengintp Kai dan Sehun, kah?

"Hey Hyungdeul. Cepat bangun! Tidak kasihan kah kalian dengan Kyungsoo Hyung?" sahut Sehun.

"Apa?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah!" Tunjuk Kai dengan dagunya mengarah ke bawah.

Member lain langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada arah yang tadi ditunjuk Kai. sontak mereka terkejut.

"Yakk, Kalian! Bangkitlah dari atasku!"

Teriak Kyungsoo, saat ini tubuh kecil nan mungil milik Do Kyungsoo tengah tertindih oleh para tiang listrik EXO, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris, Chanyeol dan Tao. Yang lain? Sudah bangun dari tadi. Kris, Chanyeol dan Tao segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangun.

"Maafkan kami, Soo." Kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi Hyung? Mengintip kami?" Tanya Kai, ia tak habis pikir, Hyungnya sudah pada tua tapi masih berperilaku seperi anak-anak. Kalau dia dan Sehun kan masih wajar -_-

"Aduh ketauan!" Ceplos Baekhyun dan langsung mendapat injakan sayang dari Luhan. "Auw, sakit."

"Tidak, kami tadi hanya kebetulan lewat. Iya kan?" elak Suho dan dijawab anggukan oleh member lainnya.

Kai dan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja apa yang tadi tertunda, kami tidak akan mengganggu. Ayo, semua. Jangan ganggu mereka. Maaf, Kai, Sehun." Perintah Minseok pada adik-adiknya.

Lalu mereka semua bubar menyisakan Sehun dan Kai yang masih bingung dengan para Huyngnya.

"Mereka itu lucu ya, aku menyayangi mereka." Kata Sehun pada Kai.

"Hmm, aku juga. Tapi kelakuan mereka seperti anak-anak."

"Hey, apa kau tidak sadar diri, Kkamjong. Kita juga kan seperti anak-anak."

"Tapi kita masih wajar, Odult. Mereka kan sudah pada Tua."

Sehun langsung menyumpal mulut Kai dengan tangan kanannya lalu menariknya lagi.

"Kau jangan berkata seperti itu. bagaimana jika mereka mendengar, mereka akan tersinggung."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benarkan?"

Sehun berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk "Benar juga sih,"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. bahagia sekali mereka setelah mengejek para Hyung nya yang tampan itu. #ugh

**END**

Ya, Chi tau ini FF jelek banget. Chi Cuma pengen numpahin semua yang ada dipikiran Chi.

Jadi maklum ya, masih butuh dukungan. Penulis baru disini.

Oya, FF Confused nya belum bisa dilanjut nihh, belum dapet feel tentang kelanjutannya #itu pun kalau ada yang nunggu, #gak ada -_-

Oke deh, bye ~~ ^-^

Jangan lupa review nya ^^

Kamsahamnida.


End file.
